


Maybe - Wen Ruohan and Jin Guangshan fanfic

by HaiRyuuKi



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaiRyuuKi/pseuds/HaiRyuuKi
Summary: Wen Ruohan was surprised when Jin Guangshan suddenly appeared at Qishan. Jin Guangshan asked him to accompany him to brothels. But...





	Maybe - Wen Ruohan and Jin Guangshan fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: omg… my first ever RuoShan fic! 😍😍😍)

"Sect leader Wen." Jin Guangshan called as he walked towards Wen Ruohan. 

Wen Ruohan turned, expected the guest since the other took the initiative to invite himself in the Qishan. It was after the announcement of the result of the tournament the Wen Sect personally hosted, yet they weren’t even in the top 5 - this brings shame to them. 

Jin Guangshan is smiling as he stopped in front of him. Earlier, he secretly told a Wen Sect disciple to tell their sect leader that he’s be coming to the Qishan day later. 

"What?" Wen Ruohan asked. 

Jin Guangshan fanned himself. "I am here to have a talk with the famed good sect leader." He answered. 

"You mean...?" Wen Ruohan asked, still doesn’t know the reason behind Jin Guangshan calling him. 

Jin Guangshan just chuckled. "How about sect leader Wen accompany me to the brothels here in Qishan?" He asked, smiling brightly. 

"If you only want to fuck the night around in my territory, there’s no need to notify me." He coldly said. "You could bring a disciple to accompany you." He told him. 

"Aiyo~ but I didn’t bring anyone with me." Jin Guangshan said. "Also, the disciple might just ditch me since I am of other sect." He explained. 

Wen Ruohan’s thick but sharp brows twitched. "You are aware not only I’d ditch you, but I can kill you. You know the tip of the balance between my sect and you - four other sects." He said, his face serious. "Or you deliberately offered yourself for me to kill since you know the four other sects would use it against us?" He asked.

Jin Guangshan’s thin and elegant brows raised. "Sect leader Wen is truly wise. I didn’t think of that..." he said and covered his face with his open fan, as if contemplating and hiding his embarrassment. 

Wen Ruohan’s face went dark. "Just what the hell do you want why are you here?" He asked, now frowning. He really can’t think of other reason Jin Guangshan would visit him this late at night. Perhaps... he really just want to fool around in his territory? Does the Lanling had ran out of women? 

Seeing Jin Guangshan still contemplating, he assumed that might be it. He sighed and walked past him, indicating he’d accompany him. Even if they are mighty and oppressive his clan is, they still know how to treat guests - especially if they came for them. And in the middle of the night at that. Wen Ruohan thought, sighing, when he felt Jin Guangshan silently followed him. 

Half an hour later and they arrived in the red-light district area. The citizens were shocked to see their sect leader visiting such a place, yet they didn’t mind since their sect leader is a man. He can satiate his desires any time. What’s more shocking is that, he’s with a sect leader of the four other sects pitting against them of Wen Sect. Also, it’s the famed womanizer sect leader. 

They went inside the largest brothel. The women immediately surrounded them and their hands felt them all over masterfully. "Masters~" they seductively called as they pulled them inside. 

"... it’s not me. Your guest tonight is him." Wen Ruohan said and pointed Jin Guangshan grinning from ear to ear. 

The women immediately nodded as they flocked over Jin Guangshan. Wen Ruohan sat on the big sofa and ordered a drink. He watched as Jin Guangshan cheerfully chatted with the women as their large group walked towards him. 

"Aiyo~ sect leader Wen is so generous to give you all to me." He heard Jin Guangshan said to the women. "Shall we all get a room?" He asked and smiled brightly at them. 

"Master, me first~" one of them said, followed by others who imitated the first to say the line. They pushed their plump chest on Jin Guangshan, which made the man smile more.

“How about I take you all at once?” he asked and winked at them. 

The women giggled as they wrapped their limbs all over Jin Guangshan, hungrily looking at that pretty bewitching face. He is good-looking, alright. Wen Ruohan thought as he took his drink. He watched Jin Guangshan’s group went to the biggest VIP room upstairs.

Wen Ruohan just sat on the sofa comfortably. A few seconds later, he felt his muscles relaxed. Should I ditch him? He thought, referring to Jin Guangshan who must now having pleasure in one of the rooms of the brothel. … why did I agree to accompany him in the first place? He thought as he closed his eyes, fatigue finally kicked in his system. Battling against the four prominent sects isn’t easy, especially if you are the sect leader of the sect opposed to them. Now… one of the sect leaders of those sects is in his territory, fooling around. And him – the greatest evil of the evil Wen Sect, personally accompanied him. 

Just what the hell happened to him? He thought and sighed as he decided to take a nap. Turns out, it would be a mistake, since the time he’d open his eyes that pretty bewitching face will be so close to his face, and is flushed red as the owner of that face is on top of him – and is breathing heavily. 

“… what the hell are you doing?” Wen Ruohan asked, his face dark as he looked at Jin Guangshan on top of him. His body is very hot and he’s heavily sweating. 

“S… sect leader Wen – “ Jin Guangshan called, his voice hoarse. He covered his mouth with his shaking hands, didn’t expect for his voice to sound like that. He looked at Wen Ruohan in disbelief. “I – I didn’t – “ he said, teary eyed and his face is red – both in embarrassment and for some other reason. 

Wen Ruohan calmly looked at him despite feeling Jin Guangshan hot and wet on his lower part which is stuck on his lower part, too. This situation, it is hard not to make reaction. He forced himself to calm down. “What happened?” he asked. He didn’t dare look at his face since he felt something itch inside his chest earlier. 

Jin Guangyao breathed his scalding hot breath, his body is continuously heating up. “Those women… they put something in my drink – “ he answered as he catch his breath. “I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was already on top of you, and my legs felt weak and my body is – “ he said and let out a low moan from his throat when he felt the place between his legs are getting slippery. “Fuck – “ he cursed as he lifted his upper body with his trembling hands by putting them on Wen Ruohan’s chest. “I’m really sorry, sect leader Wen, for this. If not for those women…” he said, gritting his teeth, mad. 

Those women… this brothel – Wen Ruohan thought, drifting his mind away from the heating sensation he felt between his legs. It didn’t help when Jin Guangshan put his hands on his chest, since he could feel the heat coming from his hands and going towards his chest. “I think… this brothel – “ he said, then felt his body froze when his muscles began to tense up. What… this – he thought, wide-eyed. 

Jin Guangshan turned to face him when he felt his stoned beneath him. “Sect leader Wen, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“… don’t move.” Wen Ruohan’s deep and husky voice came from the top of his head. 

But, Jin Guangshan still has something to say and so he raises his face to look at the man. The same time, Wen Ruohan lowered his head to see his situation. That moment, their eyes met. The next moment, their lips met – 

Inside the dimly lit but wide room, moans and cries can be heard along with the slapping sound of skin to skin. Two figures are tightly intertwined on the large bed, and became one for many times. Their clothes were long spread on the floor, and some white liquid was splattered on them – like the bedsheets and the bed. 

“This is strange…” Jin Guangshan said as he wrapped his limbs on Wen Ruohan like an octopus. 

Wen Ruohan’s hand is on the back of his waist, pulling their bodied closer to each other, while his other hand is feeling Jin Guangshan’s butt. The white liquid is dripping between Jin Guangshan’s legs, while Wen Ruohan’s is inside between his legs, pulling in and out. “What is?” he asked, panting, as his tongue slid down Jin Guangshan’s face up to his neck, tracing his bones. 

Jin Guangshan let out a low moan of pleasure, enjoying the new sensation Wen Ruohan is giving him. “Feeling this from a man’s touch… ahhh~” he cried when he felt like he’s coming again. 

Wen Ruohan didn’t answer, but it crossed his mind, too. He is a sect leader, cold and cruel but… he never touched a woman except from his late wife. Did his absence from a woman’s touch and embrace made him long for a man’s touch? He thought, then remembered that even towards his late wife, he is cold. 

Jin Guangshan caught his breath when he came, his cum dripping on Wen Ruohan’s hard abdomen. “Haaa…~” he breathed, then cried as he closed his eyes tight and arched his body when Wen Ruohan thrusted deep inside him. Then, he felt the warm liquid coming from Wen Ruohan’s long and big thing inside him filled him. “Haaaah…” he breathed, his face flushed and he looked at Wen Ruohan. 

The same time – no, the whole time Wen Ruohan’s eyes are only on him. “Why did you visit me, this late at night?” he asked as he stared at the bewitching face that’s now flushed and facing him. He wiped the sweat off Jin Guangshan’s face. 

“… I really just wanted to fool around.” Jin Guangshan answered, staring back at those sharp eyes, adding more charisma to the already handsome face. “Instead, I was the one who was fooled. Tell me – “ he said as he raised his hand to touch that manly handsome face, contrary to his pretty face. “ – is what I’m thinking true?” he asked. 

“… did you come here to confirm your thought?” Wen Ruohan asked, his arm wrapped around Jin Guangshan’s slim waist. 

“Maybe.” Jin Guangshan answered. 

“… then, ‘maybe’, it is.” Wen Ruohan also answered as they closed their eyes and kissed, falling down on the bed. 

That day after… and the days after that… no more visiting days followed, since… the answer to their questions of that one night… was left unanswered. 

Maybe? 

(A/N: dang it. The last line left a bitter taste on my mouth. Just why… why?! Why do I have to torture myself like this?! *coz I’m a masochist 😐 I hope you enjoyed my first RuoShan fic! 😊)


End file.
